


innocence

by vancityreynolds



Series: ryan reynolds smutfics [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: in which 39 year old single parent ryan falls in love and fucks his 19 year old babysitter, sofie.





	innocence

It was around 3am when James decided to wake up and start crying for Ryan. He sighed, rolled his eyes and slipped some boxers and sweatpants on before heading to his daughter's room. Slowly but surely, he got there, stumbling a few times on his way from tiredness. He picked his tiny child out from her cot and sat down on a chair near the cot, grabbing a bottle of milk on the way to the seat. He smiled at her tiny hands holding the bottle as she drank the milk and closed her eyes, obviously now content with being fed. As she drank up the last few drops of her milk, Ryan rocked her in his arms and when she finished the milk, he took the empty bottle and placed it on the counter next to him. He sat there for a few more minutes, holding her in his arms as she slowly fell back asleep again. Ryan stood up and gently placed her back in her cot and kissed her forehead softly, causing James to hold Ryan's thumb in her hands. He almost teared up at the sight but then he managed to swiftly swap his thumb for a cuddly toy and James instantly cuddled into it and fell back asleep properly. He smiled and shut her cot, whispering a soft "Goodnight darling." to her before he walked out the room and headed back to bed. Taking off his sweatpants and boxers, he sighed and got into bed again, falling asleep before he was due to wake up in the morning for work.

For the next 5 hours, James didn't wake Ryan up once and for that, he was grateful. At 8am, he put on some boxers and sweatpants and threw on a t-shirt before heading downstairs and making some breakfast for himself. He wasn't late for work this time so he could finally make those pancakes he's been dying to make all week. He heard a noise on the baby monitor which notified him that his child was now awake. He sighed as he had just got out the pancakes and sadly had to put them back. Maybe another time.., he told himself. Walking towards his daughter's room, he could hear little sneezes and he giggled at the noise. As he walked in the room, he saw James sitting up in her cot, sneezing very softly

"Good morning darling.. how about some breakfast hmm?" He whispered as he lifted her out her cot and into his arms. She instantly nuzzled herself into his chest and he smiled and grabbed her favourite soft toy and went back downstairs to make breakfast—which sadly again today, would be toast and butter. He sat James down in her highchair and went to the kitchen to grab some baby food for James. As he heated it up in the microwave, he put some bread in the toaster and waited for it. He went to sit with James but unfortunately, she was more interested in her torn up bunny rabbit soft toy than her father.

The loud ping of the microwave and James' excited laughter, alerted Ryan that the baby food was ready. He stood up and went to get it, taking it back to James in a plastic bowl decorated with crocodiles and other different animals. Ryan smiled at her as he placed the bowl down on the dining table, just in front of the high chair, out of James' reach for just now. He quickly ran back and checked on his toast, before buttering it and setting it on a plate. He opened the cutlery drawer and grabbed a spoon for James and headed back out to the dining room. He moved James' plate closer to her and fed her little spoonfuls of food in between him taking bites of his own toast. As she swallowed each mouthful, she would copy Ryan's chewing motion with her mouth, acting like she could chew things, which made Ryan smile a little more. She giggled whenever he smiled, which just caused Ryan to smile even more.

As Ryan fed the last spoonful of food to her, his doorbell rang and James jumped up excitedly, knowing exactly who was at the door.

"You wanna go see Sofie?" Ryan whispered, getting a vigorous nod from James, making him laugh softly. He removed her from her high chair and went to answer the door, smiling at Sofie who was standing on his doorstep, wearing a white tennis skirt and a pink baseball tee with a denim jacket over her, covered in different patches.

"Hello James! You look a little different don't you? Huh! I know what it is! You've grown a little haven't you!" Sofie exclaimed, smiling at the child in Ryan's arms. Ryan giggled and kissed James' temple, causing James to blush and giggle.

"Hi Sofie, thanks for coming today. So grateful you have a day off college today, otherwise I would've had to go back to my ex-wife's place." Ryan explained, while handing James over to Sofie and letting her into the house. Sofie walked to sit on the couch with James in her arms.

"I've fed her breakfast but there's enough food for lunch and dinner, if I'm not back in time. I'm just heading to get dressed and I'll leave after that, so you kids have fun now." Ryan said, smiling at her, before he headed towards his bedroom. He shut the door and slid down the door.

"Idiot.. idiot.. idiot.." He told himself, trying to avoid thinking about things he shouldn't. These thoughts have consumed his brain ever since he set eyes on Sofie for the the first time. He couldn't help but think about what her lips would taste like, what her small body would look like underneath him as he fucked her into oblivion and especially, what she would look like asleep in his bed beside her.

He eventually rids himself of these totally inappropriate thoughts and stands up to get dressed. He picks out a white dress shirt, some blue pants and a matching blue suit jacket. As he puts them on, his mind wanders again, slowly drifting to even more inappropriate thoughts about Sofie. He slams his hand on the wardrobe and shakes his head, getting angry at himself for even so much as thinking about these things. Soon, he went back towards the living area, acting as if everything was ok. He grabbed some white Converse and slipped them on, making cute silly faces at James as she sat on Sofie's lap. He stood up and walked over to them and leaned down and kissed James' forehead ever so gently. He crouched down in front of her and let her hold his thumb again.

"Dada has to nip out for a while.. I will be back later.. you be good for Sofie now won't you?" Ryan murmured, his voice as soft as an angel's. James nodded, yawned slightly and soon nuzzled into Sofie's chest. Ryan chuckled and mouthed the words "Thank you" to Sofie as he grabbed his bag and headed out to work.

As he went into his garage, he grabbed a motorbike helmet and sat down on his bike, kicking the stand up and throwing his bag on his back, making sure it was shut tightly. As he drove slowly down the driveway, he made sure to wave to Sofie and James, who were standing at the living room window. James admittedly looked sad but Sofie made her smile again and Ryan could drive off happy, knowing his daughter was in safe hands.

The drive to work was quick and Ryan wasn't late to the meeting as he thought he would be, considering New York traffic is a nightmare at 9 o'clock in the morning. He got off his bike and let his bag hang off one shoulder before walking towards the building, taking his helmet off in the process. He ruffled his hair a little, making himself look somewhat presentable as he signed in at reception. Smiling at the receptionist, he headed upstairs to the meeting room, hoping to find some other co-workers there already. Unfortunately, Ryan was the first person there and he quickly navigated his way to his work desk and put his bike helmet under the desk. He swiftly went back to the meeting room and found a couple of co-workers who had just arrived. Soon enough, his boss and some more co-workers arrived and the meeting could begin.

As he predicted, the meeting took forever to finish and Ryan was getting worried that he wouldn't make it home in time to put James to sleep. It was passing 7 o'clock and Ryan got nervous and fidgety, earning attention from his boss.

"Mr Reynolds.. are you ok back there?" Ryan was quickly brought out his daydream to see his boss—and all his co-workers—staring at him.

"I'm fine. Please, continue." Ryan smiled and his boss nodded before continuing with the everlasting meeting.

Eventually, the meeting concluded and Ryan skipped past his co-workers and ran to his desk, grabbing his helmet and then quickly running to reception to sign out. He headed over to his bike, swung his bag on before putting his helmet on and kicked the kickstand up and drove off out the car park and back home. It was now 9 o'clock, Ryan hadn't eaten in hours and frankly, he was feeling hungry. He didn't want to waste anymore time though so he just headed home and would grab something at home. Ryan prayed that hopefully Sofie had kept James awake, just so she could let him tuck his little baby to sleep.

As he drove up his driveway and parked his bike in the garage, he sighed in relief as he could now see his daughter again. He hung his helmet up and went round to the front door, before stepping in and seeing what he thinks, is the most adorable sight ever—Sofie asleep on the couch with James on her chest, a Disney movie playing on the TV. Ryan set his bag down at the door and walked over to the two of them, gently picking James up and carrying her to bed. When he got to her bedroom, he set her down in his cot and noticed Sofie standing at the doorway, smiling at him. He kissed James' forehead and gave her the torn up bunny rabbit to cuddle, before heading outside to talk with Sofie.

"Was she good today?" He asked her as they walked to the kitchen. Ryan pulled out some leftover Chinese takeout food from the fridge and went to sit at the dining room table.

"She was very good. I fed her at around midday and then again at 6 o'clock. She took a couple naps during the day but I let her sleep with me on the couch as we watched movies all day." Sofie murmured, so as not to make too much noise incase they woke James up. Ryan smiled at her and thanked her for looking after his daughter on such short notice.

A long while later, he eventually finished his food—the both of them just chatting and talking for ages about Ryan's work. Sofie was mesmerised by the way he would get so engrossed in talking about things he's passionate about. It was so beautiful to her and she couldn't help but fall in love with him, which she had been doing ever since she laid eyes on him over two months ago. She was so enamoured by the way he acted around James, which was the reason why she fell in love with him—his amazing parenting skills. Sofie loved that quality in people—if they're good with kids, she immediately is drawn to them. There is a number of different things that Sofie wants to do right now, but the number one thing is that she wants to kiss Ryan. She wants to kiss his soft lips and see what he tastes like. She wants to kiss him and let him know that she loves him. Most of all she just wants to kiss him and feel loved.

Sofie forgot she was daydreaming for a second when she saw Ryan get up from the table and put his food carton in the bin. He grabbed a soft mint and chewed it a few times before he walked back through to the dining room, sat down at the table and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess you better be off home then, shouldn't you?" He said, his words sounding almost insincere, like he wanted her to stay. Sofie didn't believe that of course—how could her 39 year old boss ever be in love with her. She shook that thought out of her head and nodded, standing up to grab her stuff and leave. As they walked to the door, Ryan just wanted to grab her waist and kiss her soft, dainty lips. He rid the thought from his brain and he opened the front door, letting her grab her stuff. As she walked past him, she stood in front of him for a second, sighing before smiling and heading out to her car. He watched her walk a couple of steps down his path but he couldn't take it anymore. He walked out after her and grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her against him, Sofie almost immediately kissing him, much to his shock. He kissed back harder, making her lean up on her tiptoes and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

He soon quickly pulled away from the kiss, leading her back inside his house and closing the door after them both. Sofie's lips immediately found Ryan's again and she now knew what he tasted like. The sweet taste of mint was forever going to linger on her lips after this kiss—which she hoped was the first of many between her and Ryan. He pulled her to the kitchen, as the living room is too close to James' room and is also within earshot of her. He shut the kitchen door and pushed her against the kitchen counter, his lips attaching to her neck and leaving wet, hot kisses to her exposed neck. Ryan heard her whimper softly, which only made him grunt in her ear and urge him to kiss her more. Ryan knew she was too young for him but he found her so attractive and he would just tell himself that he was an idiot for not doing anything about this stupid crush he had.

He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and Ryan's hands found her waist, gripping tightly and kissing her neck more. Her hands managed to push him away only for her to take her t-shirt off and then pull him back, letting him kiss more of her exposed skin. He was kissing much too softly for Sofie's liking and she gripped his hair and urged him to go harder.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sofie." Ryan gasped, his voice breathless from all the kissing. She shook her head and cupped his face in her hands.

"I don't care.. ruin me Mr Reynolds.. please.." She whined out her words, making them sound almost like a plea. He looked up at her and he could only oblige by planting soft kisses on her neck, which soon turned into hickeys. She kept whimpering, her voice becoming weaker by the second and it only made Ryan want to fuck her harder. He kissed down her chest and stomach, stopping just above the hem of her skirt.

"Would you like me to take it off, Mr Reynolds?" He groaned and shook his head, before telling her to call him Ryan, which made her shake her head this time.

"It feels weird calling you.. Ryan.. I prefer Mr Reynolds.." She mumbled, her words making Ryan question his next sentence. He sighed before standing up and moving his mouth close to her ear.

"Well.. I prefer being called Sir.. so if you don't mind, refer to me as Sir from now on, you understand?" He whispered, his voice making her shiver slightly and his words making her have to close her legs together.

"Now.. open your legs.. and let Sir have a taste.." He murmured in her ear, making her wet already, just from his words. She nodded and opened her legs, letting Ryan crouch down and pull her panties off, shoving them in his blazer pocket. He shucked her skirt up to her waist and kissed her inner thighs, making her whimper again.

"You need to be a good little girl for me tonight.. stop whimpering, pet.. or Sir won't let you have a treat.." His voice was sending hot breaths onto her already wet cunt, making her whine even more than before.

He moved his head forward and licked her pussy once before she squealed slightly. Immediately, he stood up and shoved her panties into her mouth, gagging her with them. He then moved close to her ear and gripped her waist again.

"You have to be very quiet now, kitten.. are you going to be a good little girl for Sir?" He murmured in her ear, making her whimper, which got muffled by the makeshift gag. She then nodded and he smiled at her, before crouching down again and pulling her to the edge of the counter for better access. He moved his head forward and lightly sucked and licked her pussy, making her eyes squeeze shut and whimper again. He looked up at her and upon seeing her in total ecstasy, only made him grip her tighter and continue eating her out faster. She whimpered with every movement and feeling that his tongue made on her pussy, which urged him on more until she gripped his hair and pulled him away from her. He knew she was close to her orgasm and he still had a number of unspeakable things he wanted to do to her tonight, which is why he obliged and stood up again. He pulled the makeshift gag out her mouth and cupped her chin, letting her slide off the counter.

She was so small compared to him and the top of her head only came up to his chest, meaning he had to look down at her all the time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he started gripping and massaging her waist.

"Sir.. may I please.." She trailed off before dropping to her knees and Ryan threw his head back, his mouth open wide.

"Of course, kitten.. Sir would like that very much.." He groaned as she started unbuckling his belt and trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. She immediately started kissing up his cock, from the base up, earning a throaty growl from Ryan, making her giggle.

"Don't act all innocent, kitten.. I know you're just a dirty little minx.." Ryan laced his fingers in her hair and gripped tightly, pushing her pretty lips round the tip of his cock, before slowly pushing her further down his cock. Sofie closed her eyes as Ryan pushed her lips further down his cock, almost making her gag.

"Good girl.. you're doing so well, baby.. Sir is so proud of you, kitten.." Ryan exhaled and whispered as she kept sucking him off, every time she would go deeper on his cock, earning deep animalistic growls from him. Never in his life would Ryan ever think he would get a blowjob from his 19 year old fucking babysitter, but here he is, in his kitchen, with Sofie on her knees in front of him and his cock in her mouth. She looked up at him through batted eyelashes as she pulled her mouth off his dick and smiled up at him. God, he knew she was doing this on purpose, he knew she was making it so hard for him to not fuck her right now. 

Ryan exhaled and told Sofie to stand up, to which she obliged and wrapped her arms round his neck. He kissed her forehead and started taking off his suit jacket and shirt, which then allowed Sofie to start kissing his chest, almost too softly and innocently. She then stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him through batted eyelashes, giving off such an innocent look that Ryan loved so much.

"Sir.. can you please fuck me? Please?" Ryan should've said no, her soft and delicate voice was too pure and she shouldn't have been saying such sinful words. But instead, Ryan kissed her again and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped round his waist. He then walked the two of them over to the nearest wall and he pressed his lips against her neck, kissing harder than before, much to Sofie's delight.

"Are you sure Sofie?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper and his breath sending shivers down Sofie's spine. She only nodded and Ryan kissed her cheek gently as he rubbed the length of his cock over the lips of her pussy, making her whimper in his ear.

"Promise me something, kitten.. promise me you'll be a good little girl for me.." Ryan murmured in her ear, still teasing her with his cock. She whimpered and nodded but he kept teasing her before she finally responded to him.

"Yes Sir.. I promise to be your good little girl.." She whined out, earning a smirk and a growl from Ryan as he finally pushed his cock inside her, making her grip onto him tighter and whimper even more. She was tight, just like he imagined she would be, which made Ryan struggle to fuck her how he wanted. All he could do was grunt in her ear and grip her waist as he tried to fuck up into her, his cock making her pussy squeeze around his thick girth.

"Baby girl.. you feel so good.. that tight young cunt of yours feels so good around my cock.." His voice was deep and raspy, almost in a grunt, but he couldn't help it—this was the best goddamn fuck he's ever had and they've hardly done anything.

Ryan pulled them away from the wall and set Sofie down on the counter, bringing her ass to the edge and continued fucking her, making sure he got deeper and deeper into her soaking, wet cunt with each thrust. Sofie was trembling, whimpering so softly against his shoulder and he was making the most deep, animalistic growls in her ear, proving his dominance. Her whole body was shaking after each time she felt him thrust into her.

"Sir.. you make me f-feel so g-good.." Her words stuttered out her mouth as his thrusts got slower but deeper, filling her up completely. He didn't even respond to her, he was too busy focusing on her small body weakening and trembling at his touch. He knew she was young and fragile but he didn't expect her to be this delicate. She whimpered and rested her head against Ryan's shoulder as he started fucking her faster, making Sofie pant heavily, out of breath from how good Ryan was making her feel.

Ryan could tell she was close to her orgasm and as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder, she purred and whined out for him, before he softly kissed her neck.

"Would my pretty little princess like to come?" He whispered in her ear, almost too innocently. She nodded slowly, the feeling of Ryan's thick cock filling her up was still making her weak. Ryan kept thrusting his cock inside her and started whispering dirty comments in her ear.

"You have such a tight cunt, kitten.." He whispered as he slowly thrust deep inside her, causing her to whimper and tremble against him.  
"Your small, delicate body is going to be fucking ruined by the time I'm done with you, baby girl.." He growled, his thrusts getting deeper and harder, earning more soft cries of pleasure from Sofie.

"You're too fucking young and too fucking innocent, yet it's making me want to fuck you harder.." He murmured as she gripped him tightly and he started fucking her harder, her legs gripping onto his waist, letting him be much closer to her.

Ryan knew Sofie was almost at the edge and so he picked up the pace, wanting  to make her feel extra good. She purred against his chest and whined out his name, causing Ryan to grip her waist and bite down on her neck harshly.

"You know what I like being called.. so fucking say it or I'll fuck you like the naughty little girl you are.. or maybe I'll punish you.." He growled harshly in her ear, causing Sofie to whimper and nod her head, agreeing with him and referring to him by his preferred title. He praised her and she giggled against his chest, before he slipped his thumb in her mouth and she sucked on it eagerly. He groaned and she giggled again, causing Ryan to start thrusting harder again. She whimpered and her legs were shaking, making Ryan pull his cock out of her and slowly rub her clit with his fingers so she could have her orgasm. He started rubbing harder and faster, watching how Sofie's body jerked and trembled. Her orgasm erupted throughout her whole body and she whined and whimpered continuously while she rode out her orgasm, his fingers slowly decreasing in speed as it washed over her. She then flopped against his chest and he chuckled before lifting her off the counter and onto the kitchen floor.

"Baby.. Sir still hasn't had his orgasm yet.. would you mind getting on your knees again, pet?" He murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek before she nodded and got on her knees in front of him.

"Such an obedient little girl, aren't you? I haven't had to spank you once tonight.. good girl, I'm so proud of you.." Ryan whispered, his voice almost as soft as Sofie's. She giggled for a couple of seconds before she licked up the length of his cock, a deep growl emitting itself from Ryan's throat. She pleasured his cock with her mouth for a minute or so, licking up his length and sucking the tip before he gripped her hair and told her to keep her mouth open. She eagerly obliged and he slowly pumped his cock with his hand a few times, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, before his come was painted all over her face, some going in her mouth. He exhaled deeply and heard Sofie giggle again, looking down to see her licking some of his come off her face. He swiped some of the come off with his fingers and let her suck the come off them.

As she licked the last few drops of come off her face, he helped her stand up, holding her carefully so she doesn't fall over. He helped her get dressed and watched her walk out of the kitchen as he buckled his trousers back up. Ryan stopped her before she got to the door and asked her to stay the night, wanting to see more of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again and leaned up to kiss him.

"I guess my flat mates wouldn't mind if I stayed the night here.." She giggled and he gripped her waist and planted soft kisses on her face, causing her cheeks to flush pink and a giggle to flow out her mouth.

"I want you to stay here every night.. with me.. in my bed.. god, I want you all the time.." Ryan murmured against her lips, pressing a soft kiss to them and lifting her up again, taking her to bed. She pulled away from his lips and rested her head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep just as Ryan set her down on the bed. He slowly took off her skirt and went to lat it down on the chair across the room, not wanting her to crush it or crease it if she slept in it. He then got undressed, leaving only his boxers on and slipped into bed beside Sofie. She instantly cuddles up to him and he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

All he wanted to do was protect her and cherish her and most importantly, be in love with her.

Which is exactly what he did.


End file.
